


“ please never leave me ”

by hopegasms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Crying, Dream SMP Spoilers, Funeral, Hugs, Other, Ranboo - Freeform, Slight fluff, Tommys dead, Tubbo - Freeform, platonic, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopegasms/pseuds/hopegasms
Summary: DREAM SMP SPOILERS---tommy’s dead.ranboo can’t stand to see tubbo upset.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	“ please never leave me ”

**Author's Note:**

> this is all platonic !! if tubbo and ranboo ever express discomfort with things like this , i will take it down immediately. hope u enjoyyy

The day was cold, sorrowful. The wind blew the hair in their faces. For one day, everyone came together and didn’t fight. Everyone stood in the painful silence.

The funeral.

Ranboo and Tubbo stood close together while looking upon Tommy’s old home. Everyone was scattered around the area, some farther away than others, looking past the crowd. Everyone was there. Even Sam. Even Techno. The only people that weren’t there were Bad and Antfrost -- they had to protect the prison, nor did they care about Tommy’s death.

Others began to leave, slowly. It wasn’t a proper funeral; everyone gathered at once in the dead silence. No one spoke a word until everyone was gone, and the population of the grieving was just the two.

Tubbo’s hand stayed interlocked with Ranboo, leaning his weight on the enderman hybrid.

“I-... I m-miss him, Ra-Ranboo…” Tubbo just barely managed to choke out his sentence through the tears. With his fear arm, he used his sleeve to wipe his damp face. Tears were just appearing at this point; he could stop them.

“I know you do...we all do. Tommy always shined the brightest.” Ranboo squeezed the shorter’s hand, eyes faltering to look to the ground at the flowers he had earlier placed.

“He really...h-he really was…”

Ranboo couldn’t bear to see his platonic fiance so broken over this. Sure, everyone was, but it was easy to tell that Tubbo was hit the hardest. They were best friends, best friends forever, the thought nothing would ever go wrong. They fought together, laughed together, spent so many happy memories together...they were always there for each other. They would both fight the world for the other. But Tommy was gone.

“It’s my fault, Ranboo..he wouldn’t be dead if it weren’t for me.”

Hearing that hurt Ranboo even more.

“That’s not true, Tubbo. You know it’s not. You couldn’t have done anything to save him…”

“I could’ve! God, I-... I wish it were me… I wish it was me in there, R-Ranboo...maybe then Tommy would still be here.”

Ranboo didn’t want to hear that. He couldn’t even think about horrible he’d feel if Tubbo died. He’d feel useless. Tubbo was his grounding point and his everything.

Ranboo turned to Tubbo, their hands still together, and looked him dead in the eyes. Ranboo would’ve been crying, it was evident on his face that he wanted to, but the scars hurt too bad, Ranboo couldn’t cry, it would just hurt worse as he looked into his best friend’s soaked eyes.

But he cried anyway, flinching every time a tear hit his cheek.

“Don’t say that Tubbo. Please.”

“It’s true, Ranboo! You know it is! This is all my fault!”

Tubbo’s head dropped onto Ranboo’s chest, free fist set clenching Ranboo’s shirt near his own ear. Tubbo was upset, it was so easy to tell. He was still very slowly going through the stages of grief, and while he very much wasn’t aggravated with Ranboo, Tubbo inflicted it on him. Of course, the taller would be fine; he just wanted to be there for Tubbo. 

“G-goddamnit! Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit, Ranboo…” 

His fist pounded on the enderman’s chest. Ranboo took Tubbo’s hands out of his own and wrapped his arms around his beloved, whispering sweet nothings into his hair, attempting to quiet him down. Ranboo just wanted to make it all okay again. He didn’t want to have to see Tubbo like this, he didn’t want him to feel this way.

After a while, Tubbo settled down in the slightest. His crying had even cooled down a bit, tears still prickling at his eyes. He stayed in Ranboo arms, hands set against Ranboo’s chest still, his palms facing the younger.

“Ranboo.”

Tubbo broke the short-lived silence. It felt like years when in reality, it had only been about five minutes.

“Yes…?”

“I-... I need you to promise me something.”

Promises scared Ranboo. But it was Tubbo. Could it be that bad?

“What is it, Tubbo?”

Tubbo took a moment. He moved away from Ranboo, so Ranboo loosened his grip. The older looked up at him, gliding his hands into the gloved ones of his platonic fiance. He interlocked their hands once again, looking at them, and then looking back up at the taller.

“Promise you’ll never leave me, Ranboo.”

Tears pricked at both of their eyes. 

“I will never leave you, Tubbo. I promise.”


End file.
